And the Plot Bunnies will Rock
by Captain IT
Summary: What happen when a 12 year old girl is left by herself to see a stage tear-down? Yes here it is.My first fic.


**And the Plot Bunnies will Rock**

**A/N:**_What happens when a 12 year old girl is left by herself to see a stage tear-down?(inspired_

_by Chapter 12 of Road Trip by Cpneb)_

_--_

**Disclaimer:**_All characters of Kim Possible are own by Disney and Mr. Bob and Mr.Mark(Hea_

_guys! how about i give you half of my inheritance for Shego?)All other characters,vagabonds,_

_thugs,geeks,hoolums,lawyers,carpitbaggers,and scalliwaggs are property of their respective_

_authors( and they know who they are).Me no pofit,me just have fun.Many thanks to Cpneb_

_and Zaratan for getting me off my tookess to do this._

--

**A/N Forward: **_To JA and KT with love and respect.Welcome to my first fic._

--

I was no more sitting on the piano bench turning up my bass with the piano when she walked

up to me.

"Your really talented Captain IT".said KT,who was half of the wonderful writing team of JAKT.

" Where did you learn to play like that?"she asked.

" From the school of hard knocks KT" I said as I turn a key on the basss keyboard."I learn

from watching other bass player and lisining to my records around when I was your age."

"They had records back then?" asked KT.

There were snickers and giggles coming from members of the orchestra and choir in the

pit that overheard the conversation between the two of us.Even Mags B. overheard the two

of us and couldnt help but giggle a bit herself.

But I wasnt the one to be embarrass for too long.Quicker than Rufus can scarf down a

cheesewheel I make a good come back line.

"Why yes we did KT",I said."In fact,I remember when started dating a few years later when

I was a teen putting on my best lioncloth to go out on the town.I was ready to leave the

cave when I went up to my dad,who was sitting on his favorite rock,watching the cave

drawings when I said ,"Dad,may I borrow the keys to the wheel?"

More giggles and snickers came from the orchestra pit.I notice Mags quickly removing

herself in a fit of giggles from the pit.( I can hear her later backstage blowing up into a

full blown laughter).KT smiled with a small giggle on her face.

She giggled so much that out from the plets of her dress it fell.Thats right people,it

was none other that the famous Godzilla Grand-Slam Bunny-Eradicator 4000.

" I see you brought you overside pop-pistol with you", I said." How are you able to

fire that thing without some kind of support to it?The recoil must be murder".

"Tell me about it",said KT." I almost like to have broken my wrist a couple of times

firing it tonight",she said rubbing her soar wrist.

"You need to be shouldering that thing to take the weight off you arms and better your

aim",I said." And I got just what you need right here for you".

And from my bass guitar I took it off and strap it on her BE4000 my custom made

heavy leather guitar strap.It has a sheepskin lining for comfort and black & silver

crossbones and skull inlaid on the outside.Also in silver lettering was the name of its

owner on it "Captain IT'.

" Now you should be able to fricassee those little varmits into Sundays dinner".

" But Captain IT sir,this belongs on your guitar.I can never think of having something

custom made for you grace my BE4000", said KT with a puzzled look.

"Its yours now KT". I said."I cant think of a better person or a better use for that

strap".

She shoulder the weapon with her new strap I put on it and found out how better she

can aim the weapons crosshairs with less strain on her wrist."Those plot bunnies

dont stand a chance now KT".

"Oh thank-you so very much Captain",she said as she gave me a hug and a small kiss

on my cheek."Think nothing of it and you and your dad keep writing them wonderful stories

like you both have.I enjoy them.Theyre worth giving up that strap for",I said.

' Will you join me and my dad for Tude pie and ice cream later?" she said.

" Sure, I would love to later on KT, but for now ill be back in the green room going

over a few songs with Mags,hope to catch you later".

She ran off with her new "souvenir" on her BE4000 looking for her dad.I look down at

the strapless bass I had picked up to take to the dressing room when two shadows

appeared behind me.

"That was really wonderful of you to do that Captain", said one of the shadows.

I turn around and found it was none other than the lovely Kim Possible and the

just as equally lovely villianess Shego standing beside her.

"Yea!,who ever thought a guy I stoled beer from tonight turns out to have a big heart?"

Shego said looking at me with them wonderful emerald eyes of green.

I blush and smile back as I look down at my bass."Oh, I would do it for anyone

I es with being raised by a good family in Oklahoma".

" I guess were going to have to send both Ron and Drakken down there to learn some

of that " mannerism" you displayed right here" , as Kim looked a me with her amazing

olive-colored eyes as well." Wade may rock,but you and WATTS rock heavy".And with

that Kim kissed my on one cheek as Shego kissed on the other.

Now who would ever thought a old string picker like me would ever be kissed by two women like

them?As they walked away shaking their ,ummm..tailfeathers at me they turned around

and both said;"You can rock the rest of the night ,but save a slow number for me". And with that

they both touch there tongues with their index fingers and touch it down on their ,ummm.

tailfeathers and made a sizzling noise back at me.

As I stood with my eyes wide open and my jaw dragging the ground a voice from the stage

called back at me,HEA! ZARATAN ( well, it figures,look who got all the kisses that night)

are you going to coming back here and help me with this music arrangements or what?" said

Mags as she watch that display of seduction done on me.

"Coming Mags" I said as I start back to the dressing room.As I look down at my bass again

I said,"Well good friend, I guess we will have to show the ladies tonight what the WATTS

version of "fire in the hole" is later," as I started dancing back to the dressing room.

--

**A/N:**_Now comes the bad part.Thats right! it is read and review time people.So get out _

_your flame thowers,BE4000s,or other weapons of mass destruction and let me have it._

_If i survive i might give you a reponds back( ok,ok,Ill be nice)_


End file.
